Replacement
by u don't need to know
Summary: A 28 yearold preschool teacher, Roy Harper, finds himself in a web of drama and passion as he helps a widowed mother, Raven Grayson, raise her child. Typical love story? Why yes… yes it is. RobRaeSpeedy


**Disclaimer: **Again, I own nothing.

**Summary: **A 28 year-old pre-school teacher, Roy Harper, finds himself in a web of drama and passion as he helps a widowed mother, Raven Grayson, raise her child. Typical love story? Why yes… yes it is. RobRaeSpeedy.

* * *

**Prologue: The Little Demons

* * *

**

Roy Harper twitched… and twitched… and twitched… and twitched again.

"Mr. Roy-roy, my brother tells me that you're a virgin loser," a skinny four year-old blonde in pigtails asked, all the while grinning innocently, "What's a virgin Mr. Roy-roy?"

Roy backed away… oh yes, it was the reason why he twitched so badly.

_The little demons._

Why the hell did he choose the career anyway? He had hated children the moment he sprouted his first puberty hair…

"Well it pays," he answered himself, "It pays well," he grinned.

"A virgin pays well?" The child asked, confused. Roy forgot that the child had been waiting for an answer.

He grinned at his _demon no. 1_, "I don't know what your brother meant by that," he smiled grimly, "But tell him that his parents will know about his pot-sessions if he doesn't shut up," he chuckled darkly. What? He wasn't a virgin!

He chuckled again as he found his little reply brilliant.

_How brilliant._

But then, the girl just had to continue asking questions, "What are pot-sessions, Mr. Roy-roy?"

He cringed… _'Shit.'_

He looked at the girl's big clueless eyes… it frightened him. Children often made him feel that his soul was being stared at…

That was the reason why he promised himself that he would never have children… ever.

"Uh…" he racked his brain for excuses, "Pot-sessions… are the times in one's life… when one… goes… potty? Hehe…" he twitched again, this time because of his idiotic answer.

It didn't matter how idiotic it was. The little girl bought it. She giggled, "Oh yes! My brother _is _potty-trained!" She tipped herself to her toes and embraced her beloved teacher, "You're so smart Mr. Roy-roy! I love you!"

The _beloved_ teacher cringed at the interaction, "Yes, I- love you too…" he uncomfortably patted the little girl's blonde head, "Love you too, Maria," he tried to smile sweetly.

The girl got confused, "My name's Melvin…"

Roy mentally slapped himself, _'Dammit!'_

Tired; he sighed, "Oh yes… Melvin… now go play along with your other friends," he smiled as he added a dark comment in his mind, _'Yeah… go with the other minions of hell…'_

He chuckled at that… Oh how brilliant he was.

Now, not being able to read minds, Melvin just guessed that her teacher chuckled out of fondness of her. This made Melvin feel giddy, "Oh I will! And I will be obedient!" her pigtails quivered as she said it happily. She loved it when Mr. Roy was fond of her… feeling and thinking that, she turned and went back to her playmates.

Roy grinned as he watched the girl skip, "Solitude!" he screamed silently as he slowly made his way back to the teacher's table.

…

It only took him three steps of solitude before his life crumbled down to chaos again.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Roy's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth.

Timmy _a.k.a. **Screaming Demon.**_

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Roy almost broke down to tears, **_God, how he hated that screaming kid._**

"Solitude my **ass**," he grumbled to himself before forcing himself to smile, "What's wrong Timmy-my-boy?" he turned as he forced himself to speak sweetly.

"**MY! GLUE! MY! GLUE!"** The little boy screamed as he pointed at some blubbering kid.

Roy shoved his hands in his pockets… how it damn ached to strangle someone, "Stop crying and say it calmly, honey," he almost choked at his words.

"**GLUEEEE!"**

Melvin, sensing her beloved teacher's uneasiness, decided to help, "He's just upset because Clark Kent keeps on eating his glue…" she pointed at the blubbering kid _'Screaming Demon'_ had pointed out before.

Oh, Clark Kent, Roy recognized him now; **_'Paste-eating Boy Scout Demon'._**

Sighing, Roy moved towards the boy, "Clark… stop eating that," he tried to take hold of the glue but the boy held tight to it.

Roy fumed, "I said… give it to me…" he growled now… but he tried to do it lightly.

The little boy's reaction did no help in Roy's losing patience, "NO! I will keep eating everyone's glue until Bruce gives me back my cookies! COOKIE STEALER!"

"Am not!" Bruce Wayne _a.k.a. **Silent Spoiled Demon**_ suddenly spat at his friend.

"Are too!" **_Paste-eating Boy Scout Demon_** spat back, making some glue spray out of his mouth.

Roy groaned and closed his eyes as the glue landed on his face. He silently hoped that it would all stop.

…

It didn't.

"**John's** taking your cookie, not me!"

"John's not doing anything, Bruce!"

"What do you know, Shayera!"

_Oh God…_

'_Patience, patience, patience,"_ Roy chanted in his mind as he heard a **"RAAAHHH!"** and a sound of something hitting something. He laid himself on the floor and listened to the sounds… he hoped again that it would all stop.

Nope.

"Shut up Bruce! Tell him Diana!" John Stewart _a.k.a. **Demon no. 2**_

"I did not take Clark's cookie!" **_Silent Spoiled Demon._**

"**JUST GIVE MY GLUE BAAAACCCKKK!"** **_Screaming Demon._**

…

… It was one of those days where he wanted to give up-

"No!" **_Paste-eating Boy Scout Demon._**

"**STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU IDIOTIC BOYS!"** Diana _a.k.a. **'Young Feminist Demon'.**_

"Diana! Don't shout!" **_Demon no. 1._**

**_- _**and kill himself for picking such an unsuitable career.

* * *

"Mommy, I feel nervous."

Raven Grayson smiled at the little raven-haired boy who held her hand; she kneeled in front of him, "That's normal, Robin," she kissed the pouting boy's forehead, "You'll do just fine."

The boy looked at his mother, "What if the don't like me?"

Raven smiled and stroked the boy's hair, "I'm sure they're very sweet and nice. All you have to do is introduce yourself and play along nicely."

Pouts.

She sighed when the boy kept looking at her doubtfully, "Robin… wasn't this your promise to daddy before he went to heaven? You promised him that you'd be good and study well…" she reminded her son, feeling a little twinge in her heart as she spoke of her husband.

The boy felt the same twinge too, "Alright…" he said slowly, finally letting go for his daddy.

"That's my boy," Raven smiled as she stood up. Taking her little boy's hand, she turned the doorknob of the place and led her son closer for a peek.

What they say surprised them.

**-HIT!-**

**-SMASH!-**

**-BAM!-**

Robin clung to his mother, "Mommy… why are they killing each other? Is the teacher dead?"

**End chapter.

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **:Sings: Happy Birthday Chica! Happy Birthday Chica! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Chica! I hope you liked this present!

Anyway… I hate this prologue… but I have rewritten it so many times already that I gave up and just posted this one. And as always, my prologue is used to establish my main characters, whom I like here… there are loads of room for character development in them.

I probably deserve **flames** for the kid/chibi JLU members and for killing Robin. Hehe:shifty eyes:

**Please read and review my beloveds!**

**Oh yes, I also need a beta for this… I beg you, help me…**


End file.
